I Love you
by raisuke143
Summary: Yuki decided to marry Shuichi...but trouble is on its way. Will Yuki and Shuichi be together or will fate let them separate forever? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

I love you

Chapter 1: The proposal

"I love you Shuichi"

Those were the words that keep circling on Shuichi's mind. Yuki finally confessed his feelings for him. Shuichi smiled to himself. It was the most memorable night of his entire life.

"Shuichi! Stop spacing out at work!" Hiro looked at his best friend furiously.

"This is the third time we repeated the song!" Suguru looked at Shuichi who was still daydreaming. " Snap out of it!!" Suguru threw the lyrics to Shuichi's face. Luckily, Shuichi snap out of his trance.

"Oh…I'm sorry…look! Its already lunch time can we eat now?" Shuichi begged Hiro and Suguru with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, " Hiro sighed in defeat.

"All right, let's head to the cafeteria." Suguru looked at Shuichi and sighed.

"Yatta! Let's eat!" Shuichi shouted happily.

"Shuichi is in a good mood today." Suguru whispered to Hiro.

"Yeah," Hiro nodded.

As the three of them head towards the cafeteria Ryuichi joined them.

"Nee, Shu-chan can Kumagoro and me eat with you?" Ryuichi look at Shuichi with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can Sakuma-san!" Shuichi smiled at Ryuichi cheerfully.

"HOORAY!! " Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi by the hand and walked towards the cafeteria. That's Shuichi…He always shine the brightest. Ryuichi thought to himself happily.

While they are eating at the cafeteria, Hiro look at Shuichi confusingly. The lead singer is too happy.

"So, did something happen between you and Yuki?" Hiro asked Shuichi suspiciously.

Shuichi blushed "W – what do you mean??"

"Oh come on, It's quite obvious that something happened between the both of you" Hiro chuckled at his best friend's reaction.

"Well…uhm…how do I say this…" Shuichi said quietly.

"Just say it already!" Suguru look at Shuichi intently.

"Okay, Yuki told me he loves me…" Shuichi smiled and blushed.

"That's all?" both Hiro and Suguru spoke disappointingly"

"Well, he said to meet him at a restaurant at 6p.m tonight." Shuichi smiled to himself. He wondered what Yuki planned for him tonight.

"Hm… I wonder…" Hiro chuckled quietly.

"You wonder what?" Shuichi ask Hiro confusingly.

"Maybe he plans on proposing to you" Shuichi looked at Hiro with wide eyes.

"Hiro's right Shuichi!" Suguru laughed and patted his friend's hair "Congratulations!"

Shuichi couldn't speak." No way…" thought Shuichi.

"Um…I need to go now…Kumagoro needs to go to the bathroom" Ryuichi quickly stood up and ran away.

"Eh…what's wrong with him?" Shuichi looked at Ryuichi as he ran.

"Oh well, Shuichi you need to get ready for your date tonight!" Hiro laughed as his best friend starts to panic.

"What do I do?" Shuichi panicked.

********************************************************************************************************************

Yuki waited patiently at the coffee shop. He was supposed to meet his brother-in-law today. He was going to tell something big to Tohma.

"After waiting for a few minutes, Tohma arrived at the coffee shop with pale face.

"What happened to you?" Yuki look at Tohma suspiciously.

"Nothing" Tohma smiled sweetly at Yuki. " So…what do you want to tell me?"

"Don't you want to order something?" Yuki asked Tohma as he looked at the menu.  
"No, I'm not angry…so what did you want to tell me?" Tohma looked at Yuki calmly. The truth is he already knows what Yuki planned to tell him. Ryuichi already beat him to it. He just wants to hear it on Yuki's own mouth.

'I'm going to propose to Shuichi tonight." Yuki calmly drank his coffee.

"What?!?" Tohma was shocked "Why?"

"Because, I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Yuki smiled as he thought about his pink haired lover.

"What do you need me for?" Tohma tries to calm himself.

"Can you help me make a perfect evening tonight?" Yuki looked at Tohma with pleading eyes. " Please Tohma…I love Yuki more than anything in the entire universe."

Tohma looked at Yuki and sighed "Okay, I'll arrange it for you." He sighed.

"Thanks!" Yuki smiled warmly. It was rare to see him this happy. "Well, I better go now I have to prepare something". Yuki waved goodbye and was immediately gone.

As Tohma walked out of the coffee shop, he got into the car and looked outside.

Flashback:

Tohma was searching for Ryuichi. He was missing for quite some time now.

As he walks he saw Ryuichi sitting on the corner of the studio.

"Ryu…what's wrong?' Tohma saw Ryuichi crying on the corner.

"Is it about kumagoro?" Tohma asked Ryuichi.

"It hurts…" Ryuichi cried onto Tohma's chest.

"What hurts?" Tohma asked as he comfort his crying friend.

"My heart hurts a lot." Ryuichi look at Tohma with tearful eyes. "Yuki plans to propose on Shuichi tonight…I don't want Yuki to have him…I love him…" Ryuichi cried harder.

"What?" Tohma was shocked

"They were talking about it earlier…. Shuichi was so happy…maybe I should let him go…all I want is for Shuichi to be happy." Ryuichi sniffed. Yes, That's all he wants.  
Tohma comforted Ryuichi. "Don't worry…It will all be alright."

End Flashback:

"Yes…It will soon be over…I won't let you have him Shuichi Shindou." Tohma thought as he started the engine.

********************************************************************************************************************  
After working Shuichi immediately went to home to prepare for their date. He thought that Yuki would be waiting for him.

As he got home, he saw petals of roses on the floor.

"Eh." Shuichi thought. He didn't know Yuki will be this romantic.

He followed the petals that lead him towards the living room. There was a box on the table.

When he opened the box, Shuichi was shocked. It was a necklace. It was the most beautiful necklace Shuichi has ever seen. It was a rose necklace.

After looking the beauty of the necklace the phone suddenly rang.

Ring…Ring…Ring

"Hello?"

"Did you like it?"

"Yuki! It's the most beautiful thing in the world! Thank you!" Shuichi smiled as he put the necklace around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it…I'll be waiting for you Shuichi."

"Yuki…I love you." Shuichi blush.

"I hope to see you soon…"

"If we're fated then will be able to see each other every time!" Shuichi smiled at himself.

He heard Yuki chuckled "Yeah, I suppose so…don't be late "

"I won't! I promise! Well I better go now…I need to prepare for our date!

"Okay bye…I love you."  
"I love you too!"

After talking to Yuki on the phone, Shuichi excitedly walked towards shower.

"I'll see you soon…Yuki"

What Shuichi and Yuki didn't know that there will be trouble on the rise.

A/N: Here you go!! Chapter 1!! Please give your reviews!!! Tell me if you like it or not XD


	2. Chapter 2

I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation…. T_T

Chapter 2: Accidents and death

After Shuichi finished preparing himself for their big date, he quickly went out of their apartment to go to the place where they will meet.

"Yuki, wait for me" Shuichi giggled as he thought of the surprises his lover will give him later.

The streets were awfully quiet. There were no sign of people walking anywhere.

While walking, Shuichi saw a burst of light headed directly towards him.

"W –What " and before Shuichi finished his sentence he was hit by the blinding light.

He fell towards the ground. He could feel the blood oozing from his head. His eyes were blurry as he looks up towards the one that hit him.

And before he sank into unconsciousness he heard a man's chuckle.

"Good night, Shindou Shuichi."

Yuki.

Tohma smirked as he looked down at Shuichi's dying body. He wanted the boy to be dead. But no, He couldn't do that. Ryuichi will be very angry with him.

"Tsk, you will taint my car…" He sighed as he carried Shuchi and laid him on the back seat of the car.

He started the car and as the engines roared in life, he immediately drove towards Ryuichi's home.

" I think I should give him a gift tonight." He smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tohma?!?" Ryuichi looked at Tohma with wide eyes. "W – What the hell happened to him?"

Ryuichi looked at Tohma with disbelief. What the hell happened?

Tohma sighed and ignored his friend question. He carried Shuichi upstairs and towards the bed.

He dialed onto his cell phone and called "Hello, I would like a private doctor to come to this house right now…. yes…. would you please hurry" He sighed and closed his phone.

He turned his head towards Ryuichi. He could still see the shocked face of his friend.

Suddenly Ryuichi grabbed him by the hands. " You d – did this to him didn't you?" Ryuichi's eyes were full of rage and anger. He pinned Tohma against the wall and said " Why would you do this to him? How could you possibly hurt Shuichi?'

Tohma sighed and looked at his friend whose looks were about to kill. " Please calm down for a moment, I'll explain it to you properly.

Ryuichi dropped his friend and said "You better explain this to me clearly."

As they sat down on the couch, Tohma began to explain to Ryuichi what happened earlier.

"I accidentally hit him with my car" he said quietly.

Ryuichi snorted and said " Accidentaly…yeah right. I know you hate him Tohma. You hate him enough for you to kill him."

"I didn't plan on killing him of course…. you would be angry if I did that" He smiled.

"That's why I'm here, I want you to take care of him…. at least until he wakes up…then I would deal with it properly."

"Don't you dare hurt him again or I swear…" Ryuichi coldly stared at Tohma. His childlike attitude was definitely gone.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do that" Tohma smiled innocently.

After a few seconds later, the doctor was already there.

"Thank god you're here doctor" Ryuichi spoke as he showed the doctor on where Shuichi has been laid.

"I think I will going now… I still have a few matters to discuss." He smiled pleasantly to Ryuichi and said, "Please tell me what will happen."

Ryuichi ignored his friend as he stroked Shuichi's hair.

"Please be okay Shuichi."

"Where the hell is he? He was supposed to be here already" Yuki glanced at his watch as he wait nervously to Shuichi. What if something happened to him…No, I shouldn't think like that.

After waiting for 2 hours, he saw Tohma rushing towards him.

"T –Tohma? What the hell are you doing here? Where the hell is Shuichi" He asked angrily.

Tohma catch his breath and said " That's why I'm here Eiri…something happened to Shuichi…"

Yuki frozed. His body couldn't move even a single muscle.

"W –What happened to Shucihi" Yuki spoke softly. Afraid of what Tohma is gonna say to him.

"He was involve in a hit and ran…"

No not Shuichi. His Shuichi is strong.

"N –No that's not him…It couldn't be him" Yuki spoke. He couldn't think properly.

"I think you should come to the hospital and see." Tohma spoke. "I'll take you there"

Yuki got out and went immediately towards Tohma's car.

No…Shuichi is not…. Oh god, Shuichi…


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you**

**Chapter 3: False Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation**

_

_

_

When Yuki heard what happened to his lover, he went directly straight to the hospital, not even bothering to care that he was driving to fast. As he arrived there, he saw Tohma standing at the hospital's entrance, Calm as always.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHUICHI?!" Yuki shouted as he slammed Tohma against the wall.

"You must relax Eiri-san…we are in a hospital." Yuki tied to calm down and releases his grip on Tohma.

Tohma tried to smoothen his clothes and sighed. "I think you should follow me."

Yuki felt a stab of fear and pain as he approached the room. As he entered the room, he saw his lover, covered in blood. No longer breathing, no longer smiling. His whole body was covered with white cloth.

"No…No…It's not Shuichi…that can't be him…" Yuki stared at the lifeless form of his lover.

"We tried our best, but we couldn't save him…" The doctor shook his head. " I'm sorry for your lost"

"No!! It couldn't be him!!" Yuki shouted. Not believing that the lifeless form in front of him was not his pink haired baka. " That couldn't be him…" Yuki fell into his knees. Just a moment ago,_ Shuichi was talking to him happily over the phone, telling him how much he loves him and now…his lover was gone._

"Shuichi…" Tears suddenly fell from Yuki's cheeks. _He was crying again, being in his weak self. He hated this part of him, and only his lover was the one who always brings back this kind of emotion. His lover was the only one who made him felt like a human again. His body was shaking uncontrollably._

"Shhh…Eiri…it's okay…" Tohma's voice was calm and soothing as he caresses Yuki hair.

"T – Tohma…I can't believe…I don't want to believe his dead…"

Tohma hugged Yuki tightly and said, " It's okay…" '_It was just like the old days, I would always be the one to protect him, to care for him and not Shindou or anyone can replace me.' _Tohma smirked. His plan was flowing perfectly.

-

-

Ryuichi waited patiently as he stared at the certain pink haired singer. '_The afternoon sun was reflecting on the singer's face, making him more beautiful to look at. Even though there are bruises on his face, he still looks beautiful. It was like having an angel sleeping on your bed.' _

With that thought, Ryuichi smiled a little. His eyes fixed upon Shuichi's calm serene face. "Shuichi, please wake up."

Then a miracle suddenly happened, the pink haired boy suddenly fluttered his eyes open. His vision was a little blurry from the blinding light.

"You're awake!"

The teen looked at his sides and saw a brown haired man with puffy red eyes. The man looked relived. The man suddenly caressed his hands, placing small kisses on his fingertips. The teen was confused, _who was this man?_

"Who are you?" The teen asked. The man suddenly looked shocked and confused as if he asked something very weird. "Don't you remember who I am?" the man asked looking at teens confused look.

"I – I don't even know who I am…who am I?"

-

-

"Come on Eiri! Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, Tohma" Yuki replied quietly as he looked around at his apartment. He and Shuichi spend many memories together in this apartment. He stood at the room where they used to make love.

"Shuichi..."

Flashback:

After they cremated Shuichi's body (Yuki doesn't want his lover to rot on the ground). Yuki went to the park where he and Shuichi first met. While walking, he went towards the bleachers and placed a single white flower. "_Do you remember this place Shuichi? I hope that you're happy with were you are right now…I miss you so much…_" Tears started to form on Yuki's eyes. "_Why did you leave me? You promised that you'll stay by my side forever…Baka…I miss you…you don't know how much I love you… you know, Mika called me earlier and said that I should go back to America since this place kept me with a lot of memories of you…I know that I don't want to leave but…I guess I couldn't keep my sanity if I stay here…so I'll go back to America…I love you so much, Shu… and that will never change._"

End of Flashback:

"Goodbye Shuichi"

And with that, Yuki went downstairs and met up with Tohma where they will go to America together and leave Japan.

-

-  
"Who am I?" The teen asked as he looked at the man who was looking at him cautiously.

"I am your lover. My name is Satoshi and your name is Hinata."

"You're my l – lover and my name is Hinata?" the man nodded to Hinata and said, " Yes, we've been together for many years now…you had a car accident.

"An accident?!?" Hinata stared at his lover.

"Yes, and I'll tell you the details tomorrow, so you should rest." Satoshi kissed Hinata's forehead and left the room.  
_  
I lied to Shuichi…  
_

-

**  
A/N: Hello everyone!! Thank you for your reviews!! I hope you can continue your support on this fanfic always.**

Please R/R

Oh yeah, to those people who got confused, Ryuichi lied to Shuichi by telling him that he was his lover and his name was Satoshi.

Ryuichi – Satoshi

Shuichi - Hinata  



	4. Chapter 4

**I love you**

Chapter 4: Five years later

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Ryuichi stared at the sleeping teen. He sighed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He could remember the last time he spoke to his _'friend'_ Tohma.

**Flashback:**  
After Shuichi fell asleep, Ryuichi quickly called Tohma to inform him on what happened to the teen.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello"

"Tohma, he's awake" Ryuichi spoke quietly. He doesn't want to disturb the singer.

"Really, How is he?"

"He has amnesia…. I – I don't know what to do Tohma…I – I " Ryuichi sobbed. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Shh…Relax Ryu…. Isn't this what you want?"

"What do you mean? I don't want Shu - chan to be hurt!"

"Yes, but this is your chance to be with him. You do want to be with him, don't you?"

"Y- Yes but…"

"Then be with him! This is your chance for a happy life Ryu! Take it!"

"How about Yuki-san?"

"I'll take care of him. Just take Shuichi and be with him."

"O – Okay…"

End Flashback:

He drank the water and immediately went to the sleeping teen. When he got there, his eyes went wide. Shuichi was not in the room. Panic surged through Ryuichi's body as he search for Shuichi in the house.

_'Oh God, he's not in the house'_ Ryuichi thought. He grabbed his coat and went out.

_'Shuichi'_

-

-  
A cold breeze blew; making Hinata shivered a little as he walks slowly down the road. Not knowing where to go. Just walking by instinct. He felt like going somewhere, it felt like he needed to see someone…someone important in his heart.

As he walks, he could hear someone shouting his name from behind.

"S – Hinata" he turned his head around, and saw his '_lover'_ Satoshi running towards him.

"You scared the hell out of me! Where have you been?" Satoshi hugged Hinata tightly.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I felt like walking…" Hinata apologized for making his lover worry.

"Come on, Let's go home." Satoshi grabbed Hinata's shoulders as they walk towards home.

As they walk, Hinata could've have swore that he heard a voice. A voice that was very familiar to him.

_'Goodbye Shuichi'_

-

-  
**Five years later:**

"Happy birthday, Hinata!!!" the brown haired man shouted happily as he brought the cake to the living room. After Hinata's accident, Tohma arranged everything for them. Nittle Grasper disbanded again when Tohma went to the states with Yuki.

Hinata smiled as he looked at his five- year –old mind lover walk across the room singing the old 'birthday song'.

"Make a wish!!" Satoshi smiled happily. Today was Hinata's 24th birthday. It was five years since that accident. It was also been five years since he became Hinata's lover.

Hinata blew the candles as Satoshi clapped his hands.

"Yay! Where do you want to go today?" Satoshi asked as he kissed his lover's forehead.

"I want to go to the park" Satoshi nodded happily and said, "Okay, it is your birthday"

"Yay! Thank you!!" Hinata hugged Satoshi tightly.

-

-

"Come on Satoshi, Hurry up!!" Hinata pouted as he waited on the car. Satoshi was making food for their picnic at the park. Hinata smiled his lover was very caring towards him. _'I'm very lucky to have a lover like him'_

After a few minutes of waiting, Satoshi emerged from the door carrying a picnic basket.

"You're so slow!!" Hinata pouted. Satoshi laughed on how cute his lover is.

"Sorry" He got in the car and kissed his pouting lover. " Are you ready?"

"Yes, Let's go!!" Hinata smiled happily. He liked the park a lot. There something about the park that Hinata couldn't describe. It was very special for him.

-

-  
"Eiri, are you okay?" Tohma asked his quiet companion. It has been five years since they left Japan. And now they're back for good.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Yuki said quietly. He is very happy to be back in Japan but at the same time he feels really sad. Japan brings to many bad memories for him.

Today was Shuichi's birthday. Yuki always remember his lover's birthday.

"I'll go somewhere, so I would like to be alone for awhile…." Yuki said coldly.

"Okay" Tohma smiled sweetly. "Call me". Yuki snorted. '_He still thinks that he's got a chance for me'. _

"Yeah, sure…." Yuki mumbled and took a ride using a taxi.

-

-  
At the park, Yuki felt the warm breeze brush his cheeks. This was the very place he first met Shuichi…  
He sat on one of the bench and stared at the orange sky.  
_  
'Shuichi, how are you? I hope you're happy with where you are…I miss you so much…I'm back to Japan now and I'm in the park where we first met…How I wish that I could spend it with you…'_ Yuki broke a sob. He was crying again. He was being in his weak self again.

He looked up, stopping the tears from falling. Then he heard a laugh. He looked around and saw two lovers running around._ 'Those two lovers looked really happy…' _Yuki thought. How he wish that he could be like that with Shuichi again.

-

-  
"Satoshi!!" Hinata laughed as Satoshi tickled the smaller teen._ 'It was really nice to hear Hinata laugh' _Satoshi thought as he kissed his lover.

"Nee, Satoshi…I'm hungry" Satoshi laughed and said, "Okay, I'll prepare the food". He kissed the boy's forehead and went to the picnic basket to make some food.

Hinata smiled as he watches his lover make some food. He walks around the park and stared at the park's scenery. He really liked it here. It makes him really happy just being here.

Then he saw a man with blond hair staring blankly towards the wonderful scenery. The man eyes were filled with sadness. _' I wonder why he's sad…'_ Hinata thought sadly. Then, the man stood up and walked away.

_'Oh well…'_ Hinata thought as he ran back to his lover.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Hello everyone!! Thank you for your reviews! I hope that you can continue on supporting This fic!

Reminder:

1. Hinata- Shuichi...Satoshi- Ryuichi

2. Please give your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Chapter 5: Love

-

Hinata and Satoshi were eating at the park, it was a warm afternoon and they were celebrating a very important day. Today was Hinata's birthday.

"Nee, Hinata…" Satoshi mumbled as he stares at his lover's angelic face.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Hinata laughed softly and said, "Of course I do!"

"Really?"

"Yes I do! Why are you asking?" Hinata asked Satoshi curiously. It was the first time his lover asked a question like that.

"Prove it…"

"How?"

"Say that you love me…out loud"

Hinata blushed furiously and said, "That's embarrassing!"

Satoshi pouted sadly and said, "You don't love me."

Hinata frowned. He did not want his lover to be sad. He sighed, "Okay, I'll do it…"

"Yay!" Satoshi shouted happily. "Now, do it"

Hinata took a deep breath and shouted loudly " I LOVE SATOSHI!! I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!!"

The people on the park stared at the couple. Hinata blushed and Satoshi smiled with glee.

"Did you heart that? He said he loves me!" He shouted at the people. A few girls giggled happily and mumbled something about them being a _"cute couple."_

-

-  
As they got home from the park, Hinata slept early due to being at the park all day long, which made him very tired. As he slept, he didn't know that Satoshi was watching him.

Satoshi stared at his lover. He still couldn't believe it. Shuichi was with him now._ 'He does not love Eiri anymore. He loves me and he is mine' _Ryuichi thought. They have been together for five years now. Ryuichi has quitted being a singer at Nittle Grasper and spends his savings with Shuichi. Shuichi, on the other hand, still doesn't remember his past.

He and Shuichi have each other and that's all that matters.

Shuichi became a singer at the bar Ryuichi owns and they're life couldn't be anymore simple.

Ryuichi stared at Shuichi. Hinata doesn't know that he is Shuichi. He doesn't know that he is the dead singer of Bad Luck. Hinata didn't know that he loves Eiri.  
_  
'No…he loves me now. Eiri could never have him again.' _Ryuichi thought and kissed his lover's forehead.

-

Meanwhile, Yuki was at home. _'Our home' _Yuki thought. He was back at the place where he and Shuichi lived.

Yuki stared at house. It feels lonely I here without Shuichi. Without his life, his light, his world. Tears were threatening to fall at the author's face.

He shook his head. He was crying again.

_'Shuichi…"_

-

-  
The next day, Hinata woke up with a start. There was a gift on the foot of his bed. He smiled and opened the present.

_'Oh, Satoshi…"_ Hinata smiled as he stared at the present given to him by his lover. It was a silver bracelet. It shined very brightly on the room.  
"So, you like it?"

Hinata stared at the door and saw his lover walking towards him with a breakfast tray.

"Yes! I love it! Thank you Satoshi!" Satoshi laughed and kissed his lover's forehead.

-

-  
After eating breakfast, Hinata immediately took a shower and dressed up. He wore the bracelet, which his lover gave to him.

"So…this must cost a lot…" Hinata said quietly as he stared at the silver bracelet that was dangling on his wrist.

"So? Can't I spend something expensive for my lover?" Satoshi pouted.

Hinata sighed. He didn't want to argue with his lover today.

"You have a gig at 9:00, so make sure that you and Kio rehearse."

"Of course we will! I don't want to disappoint you!" Hinata shouted. His best friend '_kio' _was the guitarist on their band called _"Soul"_. They met up at the bar and became instant friends.

Satoshi laughed and kissed his lover again. "I'll wait for you at the bar okay?"

Hinata nodded "Okay, I'll be going now. " He kissed his lover and went out of the door.

-

-

Hinata was at the mall waiting for his friend _"kio"_ to show up.

_'He is late again'_ Shuichi thought grimly. _'He was supposed to be here an hour ago!"_

He sighed and took his phone out. He dialed his friend's number.

**Ring…Ring…Ring…**

"Hello?"

"KIO! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!" Hinata shouted over the phone. He was going to give him a piece of his mind.  
"Ah! Hinata, sorry…I was doing some arrangements at home for our gig later and I forgot to call you." Kio apologized sincerely.

Hinata sighed, "You're so mean! " he pouted.

Kio laughed. Knowing that his friend is pouting right now. "I'm really sorry, tell you what, come to my place right now and I'll treat you to a pizza and of course, we'll practice here."

Hinata giggled and said "Okay!"

Kio sighed in relief. His friend was very easy to please. "I'll be waiting"

"I'm on my way."

"Bye"

"Bye" Hinata turned his phone off and walked towards the mall's exit.

-

-

Yuki sighed. He was finished with his book signing at the mall and was really tired. All those fan girls screaming in his ears can surely give him an instant headache.

As he walks, he saw someone he never thought he could see again. There he was his lover, Alive and breathing. He was smiling as he talked on the phone.

Yuki couldn't believe it. His lover was there. "Shuichi…" he whispered.

He ran towards his lover but the young man was already walking away hurriedly.

"SHUICHI!" he shouted. His lover couldn't hear him.

Yuki saw the young man walked out the mall's exit. As he ran, he was suddenly crashed to another person.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man shouted. Yuki ignored the man as he searched frantically at his dead lover.

"Shuichi!!" he shouted as he ran towards the exit. His lover was nowhere to be seen. He looked everywhere but he couldn't see his lover anymore.

"Shuichi…"Yuki whispered as he fell on the ground. It was his lover. He was sure of it.  
Then, Tohma came out and saw Yuki sitting on the cold dirty floor.

"Eiri! What are you doing?!" Tohma shouted. He helped Yuki up and saw the author crying.

"I – I saw him Tohma…he was there…Shuichi…" Yuki stuttered.

Tohma stared at Yuki _' did he truly saw Shuichi? Then…'_

"Shhhh…Eiri…it's okay…" Tohma caressed Yuki's hair.

"Stop! Don't treat me like I'm crazy! I saw him! I saw Shuichi!" Yuki shouted and removed Tohma's hand away from him.

"But, Eiri … Shuichi is de-"

"Don't you dare talk about it! " Yuki stood up and went away leaving Tohma alone.

"Eiri…"

-

Hinata stared quietly as he saw the man with blond hair shouting at someone called "Shuichi"

'He must be crazy' Hinata thought. He shrugged and called a cab. He needed to be at his friend's house soon. _' But…he sure looks sad…I wonder if that Shuichi is someone very special to him…someone close to his heart….'_ Hinata shook his head._ ' I got to stop bothering on other people's business._

-

-****

A/N: everyone…today I feel very sad…I got a lot of story alert but nobody is giving me reviews! It makes me really sad. Anyway, I finished chapter 5 and I will start on chapter 6 soon. I think.

I would like to thank the one person who reviewed chapter 5. You're my only friend in the world (sobs)

So please give your reviews. I want your opinions on this one.  
_  
"May all your Christmas be merry and bright, whatever religion you may have!" __  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**I love you**

**Chapter 6  
**

-

Yuki stared blankly across the room. He was in his home, and yet it didn't feel much of a home since Shuichi is not here anymore. He kicked Tohma out of the house earlier. _'God that guy irritates the hell out of me' _he thought darkly to himself.

Earlier while he was at the mall, he swore to himself that he saw Shuichi walking. He was alive and well, but Tohma said that he must have been hallucinating.

"Impossible " he muttered " I saw him with my own two eyes…." And at the same time, he thinks that maybe Tohma must right. He must be losing it. The death of his lover made him go crazy that he felt like he saw him.

_'No! I did saw him!'_ he shouted to himself.

Then his phone suddenly rang, it was his editor.

"Hello?"

"Yuki? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be? What do you want?" Yuki said impatiently. He was not yet delayed on the deadline of his book.

"I need you to come meet me here at the Kuma bar…."

"Why would I do that?"

"If you don't come, I'll fire you" she said.

"You can't do that!"

"Believe me, I will! Now go!"

She hanged up. Yuki cursed his editor as he got into the shower.  
_  
'What the hell does she want now?'_

-

-  
After he finishes his shower, he got into his car and went to the bar his editor ordered him to go.

When he got there, he saw his editor staring at the stage. "Why did you send me here?" he said irritatingly.

"Why? Would you rather be at home, drowning yourself in depression?" she asked.

"No…of course not…." He said quietly. "And I don't drown myself in depression!"

"Yeah, yeah…. whatever"

I sat on the chair and stared at the stage. There was going to be a band playing today.

"They say the lead singer of this band is really good…" A girl next to Yuki said to her friend.

"Really? Is he cute?" her friend asked.

"Yeah"

Yuki shook his head '_ Girls'. _

The atmosphere in the bar made Yuki thinks of Shuichi. He could remember his little ball of energy singing on stage.

"Shuichi…"

Yuki stood up. He can't take it anymore. Memories of Shuichi began to flood into his mind again.

"Wait where are you going?! The show is about to start!" Mizuki shouted.

"I can't take it anymore…I'm leaving…" Yuki said coldly, and with that, he left the bar.

"Wait for me! I need a ride home!" His editor shouted, also leaving the bar.

Yuki didn't realize that he made the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't realize that the lead singer of the one on the bar was none other than Shuichi…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hinata smiled as he went up on stage. His heart is beating fast and the room's atmosphere is making him feel a little light headed. As he stare at the audience around him, he couldn't help but smile. The stage was place. It always makes him feel happy every time that he is on stage.

"Good evening, Everyone!!" He shouted with joy. Hinata couldn't help but think that the stage makes him feel nostalgic somehow. The audience hooted as they saw the singer on stage. "I hope you'll have a good time tonight!" he smiled as he sings his heart out.

As he sings he couldn't help but stare at the back. It felt like he was waiting for someone to show up but he didn't know who. It was like an instinct for him to look in the back every time he sings.

-

-

"That was a great show Hinata!" Kio slapped his hands on Hinata's back making Hinata stumble.

Hinata sighed and rubbed his back "Thanks" he smiled. "Good job!"

Kio smiled at his friend. "So, I need to go now, I still have my girlfriend waiting for me outside. We're going to have dinner, would you like to join us?" he asked.

Hinata shook his head. "thanks but...Satoshi and I are going to have dinner at home...so" Hinata blushed a little making Kio smirked and laugh. "Okay, I'm not going to ask what the two of you will do tonight. I just hope that you are not sore for tomorrow's practice!" he snickered as he ran out.

"KIO! BAKA!" Hinata shouted as his face went into deep shades of red.

"Hey, why are you shouting?" A voice called out making Hinata look at his back.

"Satoshi!!" Hinata jumped with joy as he hugged his lover.

Satoshi laughed and kissed his lover on the forehead. "You did great on stage! You were so cute when you sing!" Hinata giggled and stared at his lover's eyes. "Really?" he tilted his head to the side.

_'So cute'_ Satoshi thought. "Yeah, you were so cute that it was really hard for me."

"Hard?" Hinata asked innocently.

"I want to jump on you on stage but that would make me a pervert." He laughed.

Hinata pouted and puched his lover's chest lightly. "Y – You are a Pervert!"

Satoshi chuckled and ruffled Hinata's hair.

"Are you hungry? Let's go home and I'll make some food" he smiled. Hinata nodded. "Okay!"

-

-  
As the two of them eats at home, Satoshi couldn't help but stare at Hinata. '_I don't want to loose you...'_  
he thought. Hinata notice his lover's expression and asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Satoshi was silent for a moment and then he asked. "Do you love me?"

Hinata wanted to laugh but noticing his lover's serious face he went serious. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I love you" Satoshi whispered. 'More than you know' he thought. "Tell me you love me too."

Hinata cupped Satoshi's face and gave him a smile. Satoshi or should I say Ryuichi thought that he was dying and went straight to heaven for every time Hinata give those sweet innocent smile, you will surely fall head over heels.

"I love you too"

Satoshi couldn't help himself anylonger and hugged Hinata tightly. "Please don't ever leave me...please...." Hinata was confused. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Just answer me...don't leave me okay?"

"I won't. So stop being so sad! It will make you look more older!" Shuichi joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ryuichi laughed and kissed Hinata's lips. 'You're mine...you don't belong to anyone else....not Eiri...'

"Nee, Satoshi..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go to the park again tomorrow?" Hinata asked. He love the park very much. The park was a very special place to Hinata even though he didn't know why.

"Of course!" Satoshi said. "We'll even have a picnic there"

"Yay! Thanks!" Hinata smiled.

Tomorrow he will go to the park.

**A/N: hELLO! SOrry for the late update! I really apologize! anyway, thanks for your support! I truly appreciate it! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata stared at surroundings of the park. It was already fall. The air was crisp and the leaves were golden. Red and Gold leaves were scattered on the ground and the cold wind brush on Hinata's rosy cheeks. The park was always a breathtaking sight.

"Satoshi! Hurry up!" Hinata jumped around in glee as he ran playfully around the park.

"Hinata be careful! You might fall down!" Satoshi shouted. His lover sometimes acts very childish, although he himself acts childish sometimes.

"I'm fine!" Hinata pouted and twirled around while waving his hands around. "I can handle myself!"

Satoshi sighed as he stared at his lover running around the park like a child in a candy shop. His eyes were sparkling like diamonds.

"Satoshi, I'm thirsty." Hinata muttered as he breathed heavily.

"I told you not to run around like that"

"But, it is really fun to run! I could feel the cold air! And the park is really beautiful today!"

"Yeah, but you'll get sick!"

"You act like a mother!" Hinata whined as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you a drink okay? Stay here." Satoshi ordered.

"Hai Hai" Hinata waved his hand around. When Satoshi was away, Hinata sat down on the bench and looked around. The park was a really nice place. It was the only place that can clear his thoughts. Hinata closed his eyes and began to sing.

Yuki sighed and stared at the sunset. Every time he was in the park, he always thought of Shuichi. The sun reminds him Shuichi's infectious smile. It reminds him of the time they were still happy together.

_'Shu...can you hear me? It's been five years since you've been gone...how are you?'_

Suddenly, Yuki heard a small voice in the air. The voice belongs to none other than Shuichi.

_'Shu?'_

_**In the world of light and darkness**_

_**Fate brought us together**_

_**And yet tragedy was upon us from the start**_

_**Everything is slowly fading away from me**_

_**My memories are shattering into pieces**_

_**Fragments are turning into dust**_

Yuki walk towards the voice he so longs to hear. He couldn't beleive it. Was it true? Is it real? Is it really Shuichi?

_**Tears are falling from my eyes**_

_**I couldn't stop it**_

_**Please let the time stop**_

_**Don't erase it**_

_**It is all that I have left**_

Yuki started to run. He knows this voice more than anyone else...

_**The times we spent together are fading**_

_**I couldn't stop it**_

_**Why did God let this happen?**_

_**Soon, I can no longer see you**_

_**I can no longer hear you**_

_**I can no longer feel you**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**I want to see you**_

_**I want to see you**_

_**I want to see you**_

Yuki walks towards the benches and saw a brown haired man with his eyes closed.

"(1) Aitai..." the man whispered.

"Shu?..." Yuki said as he walks toward the man.

The man opens his vibrant violet eyes. Yuki blinked. He was shock at what he saw. The man looked exactly like Shuichi.

"Um...who are you?" The man asked.

Yuki didn't answer him, but instead hugged him fiercely.

"W-WHAT? W-WHO ARE YOU? LET ME GO!" the man shouted as he struggled on Yuki's tight hug.

"Shuichi...it's you..." Yuki whispered. It was him. It was really Shuichi. He was alive.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Shuichi!" the man shouted. Yuki releases him stared at the man's frightened eyes.

"But you are Shuichi! You are my lover!" Yuki shouted as he shakes the man. "Why? can't you remember me?"

"I-I told you I'm not him!" the man shouted and pushed Yuki away from him.

"Shu..." Yuki was supposed to continue but the man immediately ran away. "Shu!" Yuki shouted as he followed the man.

Yuki ran and ran but he couldn't find the brown-haired man anymore.

_'Shu...'_

Hinata ran and ran until his breath finally caught up with him. Who was that man who was calling him 'Shuichi?'

"Hinata?" A voice called out to him. Hinata turned around and saw his lover Satoshi standing behind him.

"Satoshi!" Hinata immediately cringed around his lover. He was so scared. He didn't know what to do.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Where have you been? You look like you saw a ghost." Satoshi said as he caressed his lover's soft brown hair.

"I- I was sitting on the bench when a man suddenly called me 'Shuichi'" Satoshi freeze on the spot when he heard what his lover said. 'Someone recognized him?' he thought.

"What did he do?" he asked in a low voice.

"H-He suddenly h-hugged me and called me his lover" Hinata stuttered.

'Yuki was the one who saw him?' Ryuichi was already freaking out. Yuki saw Shuichi in the park. It means that Yuki will find Hinata.

"Let's get out of here." He said in a threatening voice. He roughly grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged him out of the park.

"S-Satoshi?" Hinata was panicking as he stared at his lover's angry face.

As they got out of the park, Hinata looked back. Who was that man? Why did he look somewhat familiar?

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay! Well, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you soon okay?**

**Aitai- I want to see you**


End file.
